Just Like You
by cutemiko4ever
Summary: Kagome figured that just for a week she could abandon her shy persona to talk with a cute guy before senior year starts. It's not like she's even going to see him again. There's going to be a lot of fluff, denial and Inuyasha and Kagome.


Summary: Kagome figured that just for a week she could abandon her shy, uptight persona to talk with the cute guy on this god forsaken resort before senior year starts. Even if she were to make a fool of herself, it's not like she's going to see him again. There's going to be a lot of fluff, denial, and Inuyasha and Kagome.

Author's Note: I hate writer's block. And I should really plan on the 'skeleton' of the story first but I never seem to be able to.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they all go to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Initially, when her mother announced that for their annual mother-daughter bonding time that they were going on a freakin' <em>resort<em>, Kagome was ecstatic. A vacation of any kind that involved getting away from their town sounded amazing. After a grueling junior year, she definitely needed a break before tackling the last nine months of high school. And, you know, giving up any semblance of a social life for the sake of college.

But what she didn't know was that this particular resort was a total snooze fest. Kagome didn't expect it to be this way, but it was. It was nothing like the ones you see on television or brochures. She had spent the past few days wandering around aimlessly like a zombie bored out of her mind. She has yet to see anyone her age and even then, due to her anti social nature, won't be doing any self intros any time soon.

Anyways, there was hardly anything to do, or anyone to talk to other than her mother, who was off enjoying herself with some new friends she's made.

It was an old people's resort, in short.

It also rained like the sun never existed. And the stuff cost waaaay more than an average hotel's price fee. An extra pillow for sixty dollars? A bar of soap for twenty? She thinks not.

If she was on a boat then that would be something. She could go all ala Titanic, get ready to jump off the ship and _maybe_ a Leonardo di Caprio look-a-like would save her. Then they would be swept off in a good ol' romance that would make every girl in the world weep (and move time a lot faster). Without the ship sinking and thousands of people dying of course, but alas, she wasn't.

On the fifth day (she has to spend 2 weeks in this place), she woke up feeling like her stomach hasn't digested food for the past year.

Which was weird since she was sure that she stuffed herself like a pig with food the night before.

Kagome got dressed pretty quickly and seeing that her mother was still asleep, went on ahead by herself. The free buffet portion was only from seven to nine in the morning.

The food might be amazing, but it's a whole other thing if you have to pay a butt load of money for it.

Kagome laughed a little sadistically as she eyed the long table full of food (she really has to find something to occupy her time). The plates, along with the silverware, were by the entrance. The table that held the meals stretched out, spanning at least to a fourth of the huge ballroom and dining area.

After a few minutes scooping up everything, her eyes considerably brightened on the last piece of sausage that was just a foot away from her fork.

She didn't even notice the guy on the other side of the plate reaching at the same time as her until she heard a tiny 'clink' from their forks bumping against each other.

The hunger made her forget that usually when she saw a cute guy looking her way, she would be melting into a big pile of jelly and/or blushing like a police siren whichever comes first. But when she was fighting for food, Kagome doesn't really observe her surroundings. No matter how good looking it was.

She glared. He glowered back.

"I got the sausage first," Kagome said slowly. She pierced the meat and tried to pull it towards her plate but the guy didn't budge. His fork was still held in place.

"No way, lady," he answered, and then turned his eyes to her plate. "I'm seeing that your plate is already full while I have nothing, so I think it's just general courtesy to let me have it."

"My plate isn't full," Kagome bristled. "How about the whole ladies first rule, eh?"

"Judging from your plate, I don't think you are one," he smirked.

She ignored his comment. "Can't you just wait for the next batch that they're going to bring out?" Kagome hoped he didn't know about the seven to nine free buffet rule.

"I could say the same thing for you." He shook his head decidedly. "But no."

Kagome groaned exasperatedly. Her growling stomach did not have time for this. "If I give you half of my omelet, will you give me the sausage?"

"No," he scoffed, tilting his head to the side where said omelets were placed. "There's like two cauldrons of omelet over there."

"How about ten bucks?"

"Oh, please. Ten bucks won't get me anything other than a pack of gum," he stuck out his tongue childishly. "Trust me, I'd rather have the sausage."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "When you leave you can buy a new shirt."

"I'll give you fifteen for this," he countered, gritting his teeth. "And I have enough shirts, thank you."

"Well, at least get one that doesn't have the seams torn apart. Did you give that to your dog as a chew toy?"

"Hey! This is a _style _if you must know and I paid a good amount of mon-"

"CHILDREN," an old, short woman behind him coughed loudly. Kagome looked to the side while the boy turned his head, but half of their attention was still on the sausage. The woman had an eye patch, a slouch and a cane. She could pass for a pirate queen in her younger days.

"Hey there, grandmother," Sausage guy said coolly.

"Hey there, grandson." She raised her eyebrow at him wryly. "Why don't you two _share _the sausage and stop stalling the rest of us?"

The two teens proceeded to move their heads a little more to the side, and saw the line of about twenty people waiting somewhat impatiently, but also seemed quite amused by their exchange. "Oh."

His eyes suddenly flitted down towards the old woman's plate, eyes widening and jaw dropping. "Hey! You have like five sausage pieces! Gimme some, grandma."

She snorted, flicking back her graying hair. "Don't push your luck, kid. I already told you: first come, first serve. They'll have sausages tomorrow. I suggest you sleep earlier and set your alarm clock."

"Are you even going to eat all that?"

"Yes."

He narrowed and pouted. "You are a _horrible_ grandmother… why can't you be like Miroku's? She hands out cookies and bakes pies and she makes ginger bread houses during Christmas… last week she even gave me some lemon squares to take home!"

She reached up and pinched his cheek, earning from him a wince. Kagome was pretty sure she saw tears in his eyes. "I love you, too. Now you two better think of something to do about this."

Sausage guy turned to her as he rubbed his swollen cheek. "I suggest a separate plate," he mumbled grudgingly.

Kagome raised her brows and nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading :D! I had a completely different plot in mind when I first started writing this, then switched gears about halfway through, so it might have some mistakes/ or is confusing. Sorry about that.

I wanted to write a little bit more for this chapter but I decided to leave it for the next one hopefully.

Hope you enjoyed it.

R&R


End file.
